1. Field
The described technology relates to a liquid crystal display panel and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the described technology relates to a liquid crystal display panel using a PMOS transistor, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is widely used for small products, e.g. a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a portable multimedia player (PMP). A LCD is widely used for smaller products due to small size, light weight, and lower power consumption.
The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel displaying pixel data using an optical characteristic of a liquid crystal, a printed circuit board with a driving circuit for driving the liquid crystal display panel, a back-light assembly including a light source for displaying a screen, and a mold frame receiving the back-light assembly. The liquid crystal display panel includes an array substrate with a thin film transistor (TFT), a color filter substrate with a color filter (CF), and a liquid crystal interposed therebetween, and it displays images by driving and controlling the liquid crystal on the basis of an electric field difference between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
The information in the Background is only for enhancing an understanding of the technology. Thus, it may contain information that does not form the prior art known to a person of ordinary skill in the art in this country.